The other side of me
by xoxROMANCEADDICTxox
Summary: Sharpay was a geek along with her brother. One day Ryan joined the Wildcats leaving Sharpay behind. Sharpay began to form into the Ice Princess. What happens when she is diagnosed with cancer... Troypay, minor Troyella, Hate Troyella.
1. Lonely

Sharpay was a beautiful lonely girl. Problem was that people called her a geek. Her twin brother Ryan was popular with the great Troy Bolton. Ryan had left her lying on the floor. Troy had accepted Gabriella, so why couldn't he accept her? Many boys loved Sharpay's looks but hated her.

Sharpay stepped into homeroom wearing white trousers, a white top with a heavy green sweater over it. She had messy trainers on and her hair was back in a ponytail. She was carrying a pile of books in her arms. She stepped towards her chair which was in front of Ryan.

'Hey.' She smiled but Ryan just sneered.

'What do you want geek?' he asked. Sharpay sighed and sat down and waited. Soon Troy Bolton, Chad Danforth, Taylor McKessie, Gabriella Montez, Kelsi (can't remember her last name) Jason and Zeke all came into the room laughing. Ryan got up and came over to them.

'God my stupid twin sister talked to me.'

'Well she is your sister.' Troy frowned.

'I know but why do you care?'

'I don't know I just thought since you started hanging with us and left your sister she looks a bit lonely.' Troy looked at the miserable Sharpay who was looking miserably at her books.

'But I don't really care what you do her.' Troy added. Chad smiled and he and the others walked to their places as Ms Darbus entered the room.

'Sharpay! Put that book away!' she barked and sat down.

Sharpay stepped of the classroom and headed to her locker to find Ryan waiting there.

'What are you doing here Ryan?' she asked sadly.

'I want you to stay away from me Sharpay. You embarrassed me back in the classroom.'

'But I'm your twin Ryan.'

'I don't care but just leave me alone!' Ryan yelled in her face. Sharpay stared at Ryan as he ran off.

'_It's time for a change. I'll get you back Ryan.'_ She thought


	2. The dawning of a new Era

Sharpay got up the next morning and took a long shower. She dried her hair and brushed her golden locks until they shone. Then she looked through her wardrobe filled with newly bought clothes. She picked out a white mini skirt, a pink shimmering top and a white blazer. She sat down on her bed and waxed her legs then she put makeup on. She looked out the window at her car. She had paid $25,000 to get a new pink convertible car with the registration plate spelling: _FABUL0US_

She smiled and put her clothing on. She then put on elegant silver stilettos and put a hard look on her face. She was now going to become an Ice Queen. She would make lives a misery and join the theatre. As she stepped down the winding stairs she saw Ryan eating yoghurt. When he turned and looked at her, he dropped his spoon on the floor as well as his yoghurt.

'Well pick it up you big doofus. And also move, you are standing in my way.' She growled. For once Ryan looked scared.

'Who are you and what have you done with my sister?' Ryan asked.

'_Your_ sister? I'm her, but different you lummox. Sharpay Evans is new and I will make your life a misery you puny idiot.' She grabbed a silver purse and opened the car to reveal the sparkling pink car. Ryan's jaw dropped. Sharpay was the thing he feared the most. An Ice Queen.

Ryan drove in next to Sharpay and watched her get out. She had a very icy look on her face. He walked briskly behind her as she entered the school. Jaws dropped. Everyone thought she was a new girl.

Gabriella smiled and walked up to her.

'Hey, I'm…'

'Shut it Gabriella Montez or I will personally have you removed from your home.' Sharpay hissed.

'How did you know my name?' she asked flabbergasted. The corridor was silent. Chad was staring at the girl, as well as Troy.

Sharpay let out an icy laugh.

'Per-lease, did you think that after you making fun of me and all that stupid stuff I would never learn your frigging name?' Sharpay laughed.

Gabriella gave her a confused look.

'Well for a girl on the scholastic decathlon team, you're not very bright, are you?' Sharpay rolled her eyes. Then she did an impression of her old self.

'Ryan please talk to me, I'm your twin sister.' Then the icy look returned and the students gasped.

'Sharpay?' Gabriella stepped back.

'Yes you imbecile. Now get out of my way!' Sharpay barked and Gabriella jumped out of the way. People followed her to the locker which they saw was now painted pink with a huge gold star in the middle of it.

Sharpay felt eyes on her and smirked. She turned around.

'Scram you yucky things.' She yelled and students broke up from around her. Sharpay let out a contented sigh. Something was stirring inside her. A new feeling. She... liked bullying people.


	3. Secret Hiding places & naughty thoughts

Everyone now feared this newly formed Sharpay and she enjoyed it, though sometimes she wished that she was once again herself. She looked around; unaware that Troy was walking up behind her. He saw the blonde looking around and suddenly decided to spy on her. He watched Sharpay creep up a flight of stairs behind a locker that opened fully. He followed her and watched her sigh. She took out a banana and began to eat it while getting out her homework. He watched her work and he almost chuckled at her cuteness when she concentrated. Her tongue was sticking out slightly and her chocolate brown eyes were focused and suddenly the bell went and Troy ran out with Sharpay close behind him.

Troy and Gabriella entered the classroom to see Sharpay sitting there looking at herself in the mirror.

'Troy, talk to her, she was being so mean to me earlier.' Gabriella begged.

'Anything for you my sweet.' Troy smiled and pecked her lips. He walked over to Sharpay and sat beside her. He would sweet talk her.

'Hey Shar.'

'Don't ever use that name on me Bolton.' Sharpay shut the mirror and looked at him, her chocolate brown eyes piercing him and her golden locks resting on her shoulders.

'_Wow she's beautiful.'_ He thought. _'No! Bad Troy! Bad Bolton! You have a girlfriend, don't go after this girl.'_

'So are you doing anything later?' Troy asked. He mentally slapped himself. Sharpay looked at him.

'Yeah, you wanna know?' she asked. Troy didn't seem any harm in knowing.

'Alright.' He nodded his head. Sharpay put her silver bag down and slapped him hard just as the class entered the room.

Chad ran over and pushed Sharpay.

'What was that for?!' he yelled. Sharpay got up from off the floor.

'Ugh! You ruined my outfit Danforth. Bolton here just asked me out.' Sharpay hissed.

'Why would we believe you Ice Queen?' Chad smirked. He knew that would hurt her, but he was wrong.

'Sorry did my ears just deceive me? Did I hear Chad Danforth talk with fear in his voice?' Sharpay smirked. Then she grabbed his collar and held him up close. They're noses were almost touching. Chad's eyes widened at how strong she was.

'Now look here _Chad_. You and your friends leave me alone or I will personally make your life a misery.' She hissed. Chad felt her hot breath on his face. They're faces were so close he just wanted to reach out and kiss her, but that would ruin his reputation.

Sharpay dropped him and shot him a glare.

'Tootles' she said cheerily as the bell rang and she pranced off leaving Chad looking in the direction Sharpay had just headed. Chad coughed and his friends looked at him.

'God, I can't believe that Sharpay the geek has changed so much in less than 24 hours.' Chad breathed.

'I know. She's sure not lonely anymore.' Troy was still massaging his now purply pink cheek. The mark was in the shape of Sharpay's hand and her fake nails had scratched his skin.

Sharpay walked into the cafeteria and looked for a place to sit. There wasn't anywhere so she walked up the stairs and to hers and Ryan's secret place. She took out her egg salad sandwich and began to eat it. Even though she enjoyed revenge, she didn't really like being an ice princess. Dressing up in pink curling her hair and putting on makeup. Sometimes she wished she could go back to her usual self. Sharpay sighed and looked out towards the large trees. Suddenly a figure came behind her.


	4. Diagnosed

'Give it up Sharpay.' Ryan sneered. Sharpay jumped and turned around.

'Sorry?' she asked.

'Give up this stupid façade of yours.'

'What did I ever do to you Ryan?!' Sharpay yelled. Ryan opened his mouth, but couldn't think of anything to say.

'That's right big brother. I didn't do anything. You turned against me for no reason and began to make fun of me, your own sister. You're the boy in the Evans family, apart from Dad. Mum and Dad treat you better, they love you more than me, they shower you with gifts, you get more pocket money than me. You ask for a new BMW, you get it. I ask for one, I have to save up. You have no idea how lucky you really are Ryan Evans!' Sharpay grabbed her bag and stomped off leaving Ryan to digest her angry speech.

Sharpay entered school in white halter neck top, faded jeans, a pink belt hanging loosely around her thin waist and white high heels. Her heels clicked on the shiny floor and people parted to make way for her.

Chad came over to Sharpay and slowly put an arm around her.

'Hey Shar baby.' He smiled, his eyes full of lust..

Sharpay looked at him with disgust.

'If this is some kind of joke then beat it.' Sharpay hissed. Chad smiled and in front of his friends and fellow students, he grabbed Sharpay and pressed his lips onto hers. To Chad she tasted like apple and almonds. Sharpay squirmed and then finally managed to push him off.

'Back off you perverted creep!' she yelled wiping her lips and gagging. A few hours later, she walked past the Wildcats holding her stomach. Ryan and Troy looked at her face. She looked very pale and sick. Ryan and Troy followed Sharpay's direction and when they turned the corner they found themselves in front of the drama studio doors. Suddenly a thud was heard and Troy and Ryan looked at each other and slowly opened the door to see an unconscious Sharpay lying on the floor, her golden locks sprawled out on the black surface, her arms and legs were all at different angles. She was pale and she looked ill. Ryan dialled an ambulance while Troy began CPR as Sharpay wasn't breathing. Suddenly Ms Darbus, Gabriella, Taylor, Kelsi and Chad ran in with the paramedics behind them. Gabriella saw Troy's lips on Sharpay's. At first she misinterpreted the kiss but when she saw Troy pull away and push down on Sharpay's chest she let out a sigh of relief as she realised it was only CPR.

Sharpay was lowered onto a stretcher and taken out. A few days later she woke up in hospital with her parents: Lila and Harry Evans sitting beside her. Her eyes sought Ryan who was standing behind Lila.

'How are you baby?' Lila asked her voice full of happiness but Sharpay could tell something was wrong.

'I'm fine, but you're not. What's wrong?' Sharpay asked. Suddenly Lila Evans burst into tears and Harry held her. Ryan came up to Sharpay and gave her a sad look.

'You've been diagnosed with breast cancer.'


	5. Troy finds Out

Sharpay screamed. 'BREAST CANCER'

'Baby, why have you changed from my lovely sweet girl to a prepish girl?' Lila asked.

'I'm sorry mum, it's just that Ryan dumped me to be cool and you always huddled over Ryan. So I decided that I would change, then maybe you would pay more attention to me. I also wanted to show people I was not weak and that teasing me was the wrong thing to do.'

'Aw baby, I never knew you felt this way.' Mr Evans cooed his only daughter.

'Mum, can I go back to school?'

'Sure honey, tomorrow you can walk in like nothing happened and I'm _sure_ that Ryan will be there with you to give you support and comfort. Sharpay let out a loud laugh.

'Like that'll ever happen mum. Ryan joined the Wildcats and as long as he's with them, I want nothing to do with him!' Sharpay rolled over so she was facing away from the Evans family.

Sharpay marched into school the next day in a white mini skirt, a pink boob tube and a white handbag with white sandals on her feet. Students stared at her because today she looked worried. She was giving everyone anxious looks and Troy could see that she was troubled.

Troy made his way up to Sharpay who was sitting alone again and sat beside her.

'Sharpay, can you please tell me what's wrong?' Troy asked her. Sharpay shook her head.

'Back off Bolton.' She snapped.

'God, you really are an Ice Queen.' Troy sneered and he joined his group again. Ryan looked over at his sister and he felt a pang of guilt in him. He watched her fiddle around with her salad, not eating a single bit, and then push her tray away. He watched her put her head in her hands and sigh. Then she got up, took her tray to the dustbins and threw it away. Ryan got up and followed his sister.

'Sharpay?' he called.

Sharpay turned around, desperately trying not to cry.

'What do you want Ryan?'

'Shar, please don't be mad at me for becoming friends other than you.' Ryan pleaded.

'Yeah Ryan, newsflash for you, I don't have any friends, I've never had friends apart from you but as I only have a little while longer to live, I don't care. Goodbye Ryan. You are no longer my brother.' Sharpay said dramatically and then she stalked off leaving Ryan standing there.

Suddenly Troy and Chad walked up to him.

'Hey Ryan, where's your hot sister?' Chad asked.

'Leave her alone! You didn't like her before she was prettied up so stop trying to like her now.' Ryan snapped.

'Ignore him Ry. What's wrong?' Troy asked.

'Sharpay has just told me that I'm no longer her brother. Hearing that Troy makes me feel like I've lost something. The other half that makes up my life. Shar always stood up for me even if it meant her being bullied and I threw it back in her face.' Ryan slumped on his shoulders.

'Ryan, you have to go back to her. Obviously she needs you.' Troy smiled.

'More than ever now that she has… um never mind.' Ryan added quickly.

'What's wrong with Sharpay?' Troy asked.

'You mustn't tell anyone this, but Shar has been diagnosed with cancer.'


End file.
